Dirty little secrets
by Love lost long
Summary: Secrets, we all have 'em, some darker then others and some very bright. Secrets are what we tell our best friend and sometime laugh at. But some secrets... are better left just that, secrets. Rated T for violence, drinking, adult themes (may change to M later) ShadAmy/ScourAmy. Don't like the pairings? Don't read.


**Esmeralda here, or Esme, maybe Alda… Call me what you want. This is my first story I've written that I'll let others read so… don't be harsh on me please. I might have some spelling errors and mistakes here but I try my best to notice them myself, but there might be some places where I've missed and please don't point them out in a mean way. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to the Sonic Sega team or their real owners.**

**Shadow:Why am I here again?**

**To help me with my story of course :)**

**Shadow: Fuck you.**

**Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

A panting pink hedgehog ran down the empty hallways. She had a blue skirt with a white sleeveless blouse and a pink tight shirt under it. The white thigh long socks had fallen down so they where almost down to the floor and the black ballerina shoes were almost entirely covered by the white socks. In her hand she had a brown school bag with all her books and school material.

She turned a corner and smiled as she saw the still opened door. Yes, she was gonna make it! She slowed down before she was in front of the door and walked slowly towards it. She wanted it to look like as if she was meant to come at this time.

The closer she came to the door the more her heart started to beat. A pink blush was forming on her muzzle out of embarrassment. She swallowed as she stopped in front of the black oak door. The small window showed that the teacher had already started the class which wasn't good.

She cleaned her throat and opened the door open. Everyone in the room turned their heads towards her and she gulped. She turned from the students to the teacher standing in front of her with crossed arms and tapping foot.

"Miss. RoseMarry, why are you this late?" The angry red fox asked as he pushed up his classes from the tip of his nose.

"I… We… Ma… Pa…" She started but shut up and let out a sigh. "My parents had a party till five in the morning and they made me attend it till the last guest left. I got almost no sleep and overslept."

The fox shook his head with a disappointed expression. "I had expected more out of you Amalia." He pointed a finger towards the hallway and Amalia bit the bottom of her lip. "I'm sorry, but you get to stand in the hallway for the rest of the class. Then I'll call your parents."

"But I've never got to stand in the hallway!" Amalia said with big sad eyes. "I can't do that; my parents need me to be perfect! I…"

"The hallway, Miss. RoseMarry." Amalia sighted and nodded as she walked out of the doorway. The teacher closed the door in her face and she looked down on the floor.

"Great work, Amalia." She told herself and leaned against the white and blue walls.

* * *

A brown squirrel walked out of the class with a lot of other students that had the same uniform that Amalia had. The squirrel had the same skirt and blouse but instead of a pink long-sleeved tight shirt underneath she had a blue long sleeved loose shirt. She had a exactly the same brown school bag as Amalia and so did many other students as well, just that on the brown squirrels there where a big glittering blue S and A.

"Amalia?" She asked as she turned in the hallway trying to find the pink fur in the crowd when a light snoring from behind her took her attention. She spun around and almost face palmed.

On the floor next to the classroom door there was a pink hedgehog sleeping with her brown school bag as a pillow.

The squirrel walked over to the sleepy hedgehog and poked her side. "Amalia?" She said and poked her again. "Amalia?"

Amalia snored and turned. The squirrel almost couldn't hold her laughter. "Amalia, people are looking at you like some freak." She said and shook the pink hedgehog till her green eyes fluttered open.

The first thing Amalia saw when she opened her eyes was a blurry brown thing that was moving up and down. Her instincts popped up and she screamed. "Stop!"

"O'You are awake." The squirrel stopped shaking the pink girl who was almost crying out of fear.

"Sally…" Amalia cried. "Why'd you do that?"

Sally stood up and smiled. "I needed to wake you didn't I?" She laughed. "And by the way, I don't think that people want to hear your snoring."

"I don't snore!" Amalia said and stood up.

"Yes you do." Sally said as she and Amalia started to walk down the hallway.

"I do not snore…" Amalia whispered and crossed her arms.

"Amalia?" Sally asked and looked at her pink friend.

"What is it?"

"Why did you come late?" Sally asked curious. "This is the first time that you ever stand in the hallway, ever sense we started to attend school."

Amalia took a deep breath and looked away. "My parents had a party with some important people invited. Ma had invited all the important people with a son, hoping that I would pick one of them as my…" She put her arms up and made quotes in the air. "…Future husband."

"Again?" Sally asked and let out a sigh. "What many times is it now?"

"Twenty-fifth time." Amalia said and let her arms fall to her sides. "You are lucky Sally, you're even more royal then me and your parents don't want you to marry yet."

Sally smiled. "That is because my brother took the thrown so I wouldn't have to marry." Sally looked at Amalia. "But Amalia, it was close once. Remember?"

"I remember." Amalia nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "It was close and if it wasn't for your brother and Sonic then you would be married and queen by now. "

"Don't remind me of the queen part, I never want to be queen." Sally hanged her bag over her shoulder.

They kept walking in silence. Amalia too embarrassed of coming late to say something and Sally on a too bad mood of thinking of her almost marriage to come up with something.

"Hey, Smart-Ass!" A voice came from behind the two best friends. "I heard you go to stay in the hallway for the first time."

Amalia and Sally turned around to see Buns and Bunnie Rabbot standing there. "What does it bother you?"

"I was starting to think of things that you might have done to over sleep so long and then it hit me." Buns said but Bunnie cut in.

"You must have been out partying with a secret hottie." Bunnie looked up dreaming.

"But then I remembered!" Buns said and held up her finger to play smart. "You couldn't, because you never do anything. You just study and study and study."

Amalia bit her lip trying not to cry. It wasn't too harsh words but they hurt and that is what hurt Amalia.

"First off…" Sally said and pushed past Amalia. "Amalia isn't a slut, thank god for that which can't be said the same about you. And second, Amalia is the only one here that actually cares for the future, you have no idea of what she's done for this school and whole Mobius! Not only Mobodoon."

Buns and Bunnie looked at each other surprised but then turned to Sally. "You have no power here, princess…" Buns put a hand on her hip and smiled. "Which means we don't need to listen to your big royal mouth."

"Like I care, I didn't ask to be born princess and by the way, my parents at least care for me. Which can't be said about you Buns. Neither you Bunnie." Sally smiled at their expressions. "So butt off or do you maybe need help with that?"

Bunnie growled at Sally. "This ain't over Sally!" She said and grabbed Buns and dragged her away.

Amalia walked up next to Sally. "Thanks Sal."

"No problem, Amalia." Sally said and crossed her arms and looked over her shoulder at the place where Buns and Bunnie had disappeared. "They should learn not to mess with us."

"But they weren't messing with us, they where messing with me." Amalia said and put a hand on Sally's shoulder. "You didn't need to do that."

"Mess with ma friends, ya mess with me." Sally said and put a hand over Amalias mouth as she opened it to disagree. "And no comment about it."

Sally lowered her hand and smiled at the almost ready to cry hedgehog. "Thanks again Sal."

Amalia smiled as Sally hugged her. "No worries about it Amalia. You are family and where I come from you protect family." Sally and Amalia parted the embrace. "Come on, we're gonna be late to class."

Amalia took a deep breath as the two girls started to walk towards their next class. "But, Sal, you do that all the time. I should be able to take care of myself." Amalia looked away from Sally as the brown female looked at her. "I mean, it isn't like Buns and Bunnie weren't right. I am a loner and I don't have that many friends. I never do anything except studying and studying."

Sally frowned; she hated to see her friend like this. "Amalia, don't let them get to your head! You are so much smarter than that." Sally stopped and so did Amalia a little further away from her friend. "Don't sink to their level and start talking nonsense about yourself, you are one of the two smartest in the entire school! They are just jealous and not to mention that you are rich. You have what all the others would want."

Amalia shook her head. "I have nothing that no one would want. They wouldn't want my life; it is a life of loneliness. A life in the shadows of what you are expected to become."

"But you are not supposed to become what others want you to become." Sally said to the pink flower. "You are supposed to be what you want to be."

"But they are right." Amalia said and looked down having her hair in her eyes. "They are right about it."

"About what, Amalia?" Sally asked confused.

"About me not being anything. I mean…" Amalia looked up at Sally. "…Look at me! I am a nerd, someone bullies likes to pick on because they know that they are fragile and break easily. I am nothing like you Sally, without you, I don't know what I would do!"

"Amalia, I'm not with you because you would be nothing without me, I'm with you because you are a very dear friend to me. Heck, even closer than that!" Sally walked up to Amalia.

"But you always stand up for me and protect me when I can't." Amalia insisted.

"Because you are family!" Sally argued. This wasn't the first time Amalia had told her about how useless she would be without her.

"But I want to be able to protect myself; just as good as you can protect yourself and me." Amalia turned around from Sally and shut her eyes tight. "Even my parents think that I am worthless."

Sally put a hand on Amalias shoulder. "Don't say that, you are not…"

"It is true!" Amalia said and bit the bottom of her lip. "I'm worthless to everyone. I'm a no good chair that will break when you sit on it."

"Amalia…" Sally said and tried to find something to say. "I and Sonia don't think you are worthless."

Amalia didn't loosen up. "I've know you almost my entire life."

"Cream doesn't think you are worthless?" Sally tried but Amalia didn't budge.

"Cream is only ten."

Sally tried to find something else that would get Amalia up in the mood, when it clicked. "Sonic doesn't think you are worthless!"

Amalia snapped her head up and looked at Sally. "R-really?"

Sally nodded. "Of course he doesn't think you are worthless. You are one of his best friends and he thinks of you dearly. I know it." Sally smiled as she saw Amalia shine up to her usual self.

"Thanks Sally!" Amalia said. "I never knew he thought so dear of me…" Her shine died out a little. "…But you are still much dearer to him than me."

Sally walked up next to Amalia and told. "I'm sure he thinks as dear of us both, we are his girls." This made Amalia laugh. "Come now, we'll be late and I don't want to wait in the hallway too."

"Neither do I!" Amalia said and the girls started to run towards their classroom.

Amalia smiled at her brown friend as they ran through the schools corridors. Sally was always there for her, in bad and in good times. If it wasn't for her then she wouldn't even be here. Though Sally was the only one that knew about what had happened back then and why.

_It's in the past! You don't need to think about it, Amalia! You don't need to remind yourself of what you did. The scars are good enough for that._

It was true that the scars was enough to remind her of what had taken place two years ago, before Amalia and Sally had started to attend Mobodoon High. It was way back when they both got so much attention and lessons at home that they where smarter than average girls their age.

Back then Sally was all Amalia had. There was no one else; of course he had her pen pals and that one special pen pal that she loved to write to all the time. But he lived far away and he was royal blooded, just like Sally. Amalia wouldn't be surprised if the two was even engaged to each other; sense it was usual for royal and nobles to get married or engaged at a very young age.

It had taken years before Amalia and the mysterious _Blue blur _had actually met; it had been love on first sight for Amalia. But luck was not on her side and Sally as well met the prince; it wasn't a surprise really but it pained to hear the rumors about the princess new boyfriend and all. Amalia, as kind and heart warm as she was, she didn't tell anything but her regards towards Sally in hopes of her having a great future.

_Life sure changes quickly. _Amalia thought. _I can't believe that I've gone from bottom to almost the top, on the friendship part of course. School as well, but popularity is another thing there I haven't been placed anywhere but the bottom. _Amalia felt the tears burn in her eyes again and bit her lips hard. _Why is everything so hard? _

"Amalia?" Came the voice of Sally and interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes!" Almost screamed Amalia at the sudden call of her name; she had literally almost been swimming in her own thoughts.

"You're crying…" Said Sally and stared at the tears that fell from Amalia's gem green eyes.

"I am?" Asked Amalia and touched her cheek to feel small teardrops in the soft pink fur. "O'I am. I didn't notice."

Sally frowned and looked at her friend in concern. She was worried about Amalia, she always was. Not for her safety in school, there she knew that she could always protect Amalia. But outside of school was way more different sense they lived far ways from each other. Sally didn't even want to take up the thing about Amalia's bad habit of self harm even. She knew that Amalia wasn't suicidal (at least no anymore she hoped) and that Amalia didn't harm herself, but that wasn't what she was worried over, it was much deeper than that. What Sally was worried of was Amalia's mind and reality. Amalia had always been special and done things her own way, or she used to do things her own way, and that made her unique. Though that was some time ago though, sense Amalia had changed very much in the two years in school. She was scared of what Amalia might do to hersef if she didn't talk to someone even if Amalia said she was fine.

"Are you feeling well? Should we go to the school nurse or maybe the counselor?" Sally asked as they turned a corner in the hallway. "You seem like you need to talk to someone, someone professional."

"Isn't you enough?" Asked Amalia without looking at her friend; she didn't want to drag her friend into her problems.

"Amalia, I can't help you with problems that are deeper then the red line. We've talked about this! Remember?" Sally said through short breaths. "Remember? We talked about it for weeks till we came to the conclusion that you would talk to someone if you'd ever cross the red line again. This is deeper than I can help you with, you have to understand that, Amalia."

"I know that… But it is hard to just, you know, talk to someone you've never meet before." The pink female looked down on the floor that looked like it was flying passed them. "I don't even know if I can trust them, do I!" Amalia looked at Sally with hopes of having told something that would make sense.

"They have duty of confidentiality, they're not allowed to tell anyone about what you talk about, unless it threats the lives of the people around you or yourself." Said Sally now dead serious. "Amalia, please stop this now, I don't want my best friend to feel bad for something that others said to her. If it would make you feel better than I can beat the crap out of Buns and Bunnie, would it make you feel better?"

Amalia shook her head as she stopped in the hallway; Sally stopped a little farther away from her sense she was taken by surprise by Amalia's sudden halt. "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"But you are getting hurt, Amalia!" Said Sally and walked over to her friend. "You are getting hurt more than just bodily but as well as mentally. You have to understand what I'm saying to you."

Amalia nodded and looked at Sally. "But you should know it is hard to get over the past and that old habits are hard to break."

"Don't bring that up…" Started Sally and was about to continue when a sudden strong wind passed them by and in a second their surroundings had changed. "Wha…? Who…? Whe…?" Sally blinked, as well did Amalia, before she let out a sigh and turned around to face a certain blue blur. "You know that there are better ways of telling 'You are getting late'."

"I know, but then we should have been late." Sonic smiled at Sally and she only shook her head towards him. "O'don't act like that."

Sally laughed at his stupid expression to act sad and kissed him on the nose."Feel better."

He smiled and fast wrapped his arms around her waist. "Not really, I think I need a new one…" He smiled his usual cocky yet teasing smile. "…And this time on the right place."

"You big blue baby." Sally said to her blue male hedgehog boyfriend. She stared into his green eyes for a moment of a silent argue before she gave up and gently placed her lips on his and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. She broke the kiss way faster than Sonic would have wanted. "More you get when we're alone."

He smiled and let go of her before turning towards Amalia. "Yo, Ames." He said happily as ever when he saw her or Amalia, or his _girls _as most of the school and Sally usually called them.

"Hi, Sonic." Amalia said with a small blush on her cheeks and a shy smile on her lips. Sally noticed but she didn't get angry, she got sad. Not that Amalia had a crush on her boyfriend sense even before they got together but that she had to watch them kiss and make out without Sonic even knowing about Amalias feelings for him. That was what made her sad. "Running good as always?"

"Yeah, just that I missed one of my girls in math this morning." _Teaser_ though Amalia and almost laughed. "What happened?"

"Blame my parents." Amalia said and pouted a little. "They made me attend a party to find a husband and you can guess how good that went."

Sonic laughed. "I'm sorry for you, Ames. How about a milkshake after school, would it made you feel better? I'll pay. "

"Really?" Asked Amy and blushed at the thought of being alone with her secret crush. Of course they were friends but she wasn't sure of what could happen. "I would be flattered!" She then turned towards Sally. "If you would as well make us company."

Sally as well laughed and gave Amalia a silent '_this is your time with him_' and got a '_but he is your boyfriend!_' back. "I would be glad to make you company."

"We should as well ask if Cream would like to come and she can ask Tails if he would like to follow." Amalia said with a bright smile thinking how fun it would be to have the whole gang up for a reunion.

"That is a great idea and we can't forget to ask Sonia if she would like to come as well." Sally said and put her finger to her chin trying to remember everyone. "She probably will take her boyfriend Stripes with her if she would come."

"He is not allowed to come!" Said Sonic angry and a voice full of disliking. "I'm not letting my little sister go out with that guy and I don't want to see them together in any way."

Sally let out a sigh. "Sonic, she may be your little sister and all but she does have her own life you know. Not to mention have you even MET Stripes?"

"Yes, I have. He is not good enough for my sister." He almost growled and glared out the window in anger. "If Sonia comes she is not taking _him _with her."

"Sonic, I will invite Stripes to come." Said Amalia and hoped that he would not get angry at her.

"WHAT!"

"It is only so that she can be happy as well, you know." Amalia started. "Everyone deserves happiness in any kind of way, just like you have Sally, Sonia have Stripes. I've seen them together in the park a thousand of times and I've meet stripes. He is very, no really, nice and he isn't a bad person. I promise Sonic, you should give him, or at least your sister, a chance. You want her to be happy don't you?"

Sonic just stared at Amalia for what felt like forever and Amalia started to get uncomfortable. "I still don't agree with it."

"Well then let's invite Manic as well, than he can keep an eye on Stripes. He is protective over Sonia as well right?" Sally seemed proud of her idea till Sonic blew it for her.

"He'll probably be busy with being at one of his nightclubs or with his gang." Sonic said.

"But does he like Stripes?" Asked Amalia.

"No, Stripes almost got him thrown into jail once. Manic hates Stripes even if he doesn't show it to public."

"I've never heard that your brother would hold back his anger towards someone." Said Amalia and blinked in surprise at Sonic.

"Thank mum for it. If it wasn't for that, then he would probably have lost it long time ago!" Sonic smiled at how that would look.

"I'm not even going to ask why you are smiling." Said Sally and took a deep breath. "Okay, so we have Cream, Tails, Sonia, Stripes, Manic, Me, you Amalia, Sonic… Is there anyone else?"

"Hmm…" Though Amalia before she snapped her fingers. "There is that new transfer student as well!"

"Who?" Asked Sally and Sonic in unison.

"Her name is Cosmo, her mother is the queen of the Seedrian Colonies that lies far to the north. She was sent here sense her country is in a bloody war against a group that goes against the queen, I think they are called the Metarex or something." Amalia said and leaned closer to Sally and Sonic. "I've heard that her own father, the former king, is the creator of the Metarex. It must be hard." Amalia leaned back and continued speaking. "She goes in the same class as Tails and some of the classes with Cream."

Sally as well snapped her fingers and smiled at Amalia. "I know her; I've seen her sit together with Tails and Cream at lunch sometimes. She wears this white dress that looks like a flower and her hair is long and green right? She has these roses growing from her head as well, am I right?"

Amalia nodded. "Yes, she seems a little lost and sense Cream and Tails seem to take a liking to her, and then maybe she can come as well. It might even be fun having her around." She turned to the still cranky Sonic and smiled. "And it might even take your thought of Sonia and Stripes."

"Don't even mention him." He crumbled and crossed his arms.

_Talk about a brother complex. _Amalia laughed at her own silly thought.

"Okay, let's sum this up… We have Tails, Cream, Sonia, Stripes… Don't say anything, Sonic…" Sally said interrupted herself when Sonic opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. "…Manic, Me, you Amalia, Sonic and Cosmo is as well invited to come. I think that is it right?"

"Does Manic have a girlfriend he would like to go with?" Amalia asked Sonic to get him to lighten up from his stupid brother complex, even if she thought it was cute.

"Not one he keeps for very long." He said and thought of his older twin, or triplet brother. "No, sure he hasn't."

Sally bit her lips thinking. "Then if we count everyone then we are…" She silently counted in her head before she held up her fingers to the number nine. "…We should be nine, maybe ten if Manic decides to take a girl with him."

"I don't think I have money enough to pay for everyone…" Sonic said rubbing the back of his neck. "I do have enough for three – four persons but, for ten, not really."

"Look at the mighty prince." Sally said rolling her eyes.

"O'so you're going to pay, huh?" Asked Sonic with a teasing smile.

"My parents never lend me money." She said and shrugged.

"O'and you call me mighty, little princess?" Amalia could nothing but laugh at them both before she smiled.

"I'll pay for it." Both Sally and Sonic turned to look at her with surprised looks.

"But the idea was so you wouldn't have to pay this time, Ames." Sonic said blinking. "Maybe we I can ask Manic if he has money or maybe Sonia…"

Amalia cut in. "It is fine for me, Sonic. I'm perfectly okay with it." She smiled her brightest smile towards him.

Sally laughed and then shook her head at her friend. _As usual, huh? Amalia gets to pay because we spend our money on dates and cloths._"You're a real friend Amalia, but are you really okay with it?"

"Yeah, I am."

"And your parents?" Sally tried to get Amalia to say no to giving money for them again.

"I say I'll go with Sonic alone, they know that he is the prince of Mobodoon and then they'll give me money for an entire castle." Amalia laughed and pointed towards Sally and Sonic. "You two are royal and I'm the one to pay? Isn't that a little funny?"

Sally and Sonic looked at each other before they as well laughed. It was funny, they were royal and Amalia was noble and still she seemed to have more money than both of them together! It was kinda funny.

The three laughing friends was interrupted by the teacher, a small dark brown mink with glasses, came inside of the classroom telling the students to take their seats. She wrote down her name on the black board as usual and it was as ironic as ever; Mella Mink.

"Okay, last time we worked with the history of Mobius and you were all placed in groups. I want you to walk to those you worked with and keep on working on the subject. You have all gotten different time lines of Mobius and try to confirm the information you find as real." Mrs Mink wrote down some pages on the black board. "I want you to open the book on page 283 first. There is some worthy information there for many of the time lines you are working with and maybe it will give you ideas on what to write about if you don't already know."

Amalia, as well as everybody else except Sonic, as usual, took out there history books from their bags along with other supplies that they would need for the assignment. "Okay, I have to go to my partner, see you later Sally, Sonic." Amalia said and took her books in her hands and walked over to her partner, a grey black female wolf with the same school outfit as herself but with a sleeveless blouse. "Hi, Maria."

"Hi, Amalia." Said Maria in response at her partner and as Amalia sat down on the empty seat beside Maria , the she wolf started to talk. "I did some research on the large event that took place nineteen years ago and I found this." She showed Amalia a page with words after words on it with information. "This is all about the large invasion of that creep Robotnik and all that happened, all he changed and more that is very hard to find information about on the internet."

"Wow, how do you do it, Maria? You're amassing!" Amalia said and smiled while reading the information. "How did you get all this?"

"My mother helped me find information in our old library back home." The she wolf smiled a warm smile. "It was pretty interesting to read about."

"I bet, should we get to work?" Asked Amalia and Maria nodded as they both got to work.

* * *

The lesson moved by fast and before the students knew it the bell for telling that lunch was ready rang. Amalia and Maria said bye to each other and then parted ways, Maria going to her friends and Amalia walked over to Sally and Sonic who was laughing over something.

"Hey, did I miss the joke?" Asked Amalia and raised her eyebrows, she tried to raise both but she had never been able to do so.

"No, Sonic just mistook something that he shouldn't." Sally said and laughed.

"I have a feeling I don't want to know what it is, am I right that I don't." Amalia joked and Sally nodded still laughing. "Figured."

"Should we go to lunch?" Asked Sally, after she had finished her laughing fit and whipped away a tear that had made its way out of her eye while laughing.

"Okay, we'll be there in a flash." Said Sonic and before Sally or Amalia could protest they were in standing in line to take their food in the middle of the large foot hall. "Told you so."

"Thanks…" Sally rolled her eyes at him and then turned to take a spacer and a plate. "But it doesn't hurt to just walk sometime you know."

"But that would take to long." Sonic said and turned to Amalia. "You don't think so, right, Amalia?"

"Well, it is kinda scary when you surprise one like that." Amalia said and looked away. "But, it is good to not be late."

"I'll take that as I good thumb up." He said and showed her his usual thumb up.

"Amalia, don't encourage him." Sally argued and let out a sigh.

"What is the food today?" Asked Amalia and looked past Sally to see what was going to be served. "It is doesn't look to tasty."

"I think it is some fish." Said Sonic and as well looked over Sally to see what kind of food that was being served today.

When they had taken their food and taken their usual seats in the food hall. Not long after came Cream and Tails.

"Hi Cream, hi Tails." Said Amalia and smiled a bright smile towards her younger friends.

"Hi, Amalia, can we sit here?" Asked Cream and looked at the empty seats along the large table.

"Of course!" Said Sally and pointed with her fork at two empty chairs. "Take a seat."

The two young once sat down at the table and placed their spacers in front of them. Not long passed before Amalia spoke up.

"So how about going for milkshake after school?" Asked Amalia and looked from Tails to Cream. "We were thinking that it would be a fun thing to do. Of course, I'll pay for you."

"Amalia, are you going to pay again?" Asked Cream and blinked a little surprised at her older friend. "Didn't you pay last time as well and the time before that?"

Amalia blushed and looked away. "I… I guess I did, didn't I?" Asked she while still blushing.

"I can pay for Cream and Me." Tails said pointing to Cream and himself.

"That is really kind of you, but it is okay." Said Amalia and wishing to change the subject. "Hey, Tails, how about asking the new girl, Cosmo, to come with us?"

Tails blushed slightly. "Y-yeah, that is a great idea!" He said a little too loud." He drank from his water glass. "I can ask her, when she comes to eat."

Amalia and Sally chuckled at his slightly blushed cheeks and whispered to each other.

"I think he likes her." Sally whispered and smiled.

"It sure looks like it." Amalia whispered back and then looked at Cream. "But what about Cream?"

Sally looked at Cream. She seemed down. "She doesn't look so happy about it."

"She have liked Tails for a while, this must be hard on her." Whispered Amalia her eyes full of concern for the young bunny.

"I think we should invite her to a sleepover, don't you think?" Sally whispered with a smile. "Next Friday?"

"I think that would be a great idea." Amalia smiled at the idea. "We'll talk more about it later."

Sally nodded and smiled before the two turned towards their friends again. "Do you know what lesson Cosmo has at the moment?" Asked Sally to lighten the mood.

"I think she has math." Said Tails and tried to think of what she could possibly have.

"She has physical training." Said Cream and placed her fork in her potato. "She'll be here any minute now, I'm sure."

"Okay." Said Amalia and nodded looking at the doors to the food hall. It didn't take very long for the green haired seedrian to enter the food hall.

Cosmo hadn't even gotten enough time to take her food before Sally raised her hand and waived at the plant girl. "Cosmo!" She shouted over the food hall. "Over here, you can sit with us!"

Cosmo first looked a little surprised, then a little unsure and then she took a piece of bread and walked over to the table with the friends around it. "Is it okay if I sit here?" She asked polite.

"Take a seat and enjoy your food." Sally said with a smiled.

Cosmo nodded and sat down next to Tails on the edge of the table. "Thank you for letting me eat with you." She said and nodded her head a little to give her thanks.

"No worries about it, Cosmo." Tails said and smiled at the seedrian. "We don't want you to feel lonely."

The seedrian princess smiled towards Tails and nodded. "I thank you for being so nice towards me, Tails." She turned towards Cream and nodded towards her as well. "You too, Cream."

Cream smiled, but it wasn't as happy as the others. "You're welcome, Cosmo. I'm only doing my job as a part of the welcome comity."

"You are doing a good job on that." Said Cosmo.

Amalia looked from Cream to Cosmo and then to Tails and then back. Something was off but she didn't point it out, it wasn't her place to. So instead she turned her eyes towards Cosmos tray. "Cosmo?"

"Yes?" Asked she and looked at Amalia.

"Aren't you going to eat anything else then salad and bread?" Amalia pointed with her fork towards Cosmo's tray of food and she looked down on it.

It was true what Amalia had said. Cosmo's tray of food was only full of salad, groceries, water and a little piece of bread. "Is this unusual for the people here?" Asked Cosmo; she noticed that the others had fish and other then just salad on their trays.

"It ain't nothing wrong with it of course but, usually you eat more than just vegetables." Sonic said and took a bite out of the fish.

"At home we don't eat nothing but vegetable and what the earth can give us." Cosmo said and sadly looked down. "Our people came from the earth and we need it to survive, we have no need for meat and other meals like that."

"So in easy words your people are all vegans?" Asked Cream and raised her eyebrows. "I guess that is friendly to nature."

Amalia looked at Sally and Sally nodded for Amalia to say what she was going to say. "Cosmo, we were all thinking about going to drink milkshake after school, do you wanna come?"

"You want me to come with you?" Asked Cosmo with surprise. "But I'm new?"

"So?" Said Sonic and raised an eyebrow. "What does it matter?"

Cosmo looked at the others and then back to Sonic and then Amalia. "I would be pleased to be able to come with you, but I don't have any money so I can't pay for myself…" She started.

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay for both you and Cream." Said Tails with a smile towards both of the girls who were smiling brightly at him.

"Thank you so much, Tails!" Cosmo said and hugged him lightly while sitting.

"No problems." Tails said with a blush on his cheeks.

"So who of you are coming?" Asked Cosmo.

"Okay, it is me, I'm Amalia, than Sally, Sonic, Tails and Cream." Amalia pointed towards everyone while saying their names. "Then we are also going to invite Sonics two siblings Manic and Sonia and Sonia will probably come with her boyfriend Str…" She stopped and shot a glance at Sonic who was once again looking all grumpy and angry. "Eh, her boyfriend and then there is you." She thought again trying to remember if she possibly had missed anyone, but smiled when she hadn't. "I'm going to pay for most of us, but Tails will pay for Cream and you, I'm sure that Sonia's boyfriend will pay for her but I'll take money for them both just in case and Sonic, are you paying for Sally?"

He nodded. "I'll be paying for ma girl." Sally smiled at him and gave him a peek on the lips.

"Thank you."

"Okay, then I'll pay for me and Manic? Well, that was less then I'd thought." She said and the people around her laughed.

* * *

**Okay, for those of you who haven't figured it out already, Amalia is Amy, but I think that was pretty obvious. I've mixed a lot of people in here and I've tried my hardest to get all of their ages right, though it took me some time to come up with a good plot and story start. I already have a middle and how the story will or probably will go, but who knows, it might change. **

**Okay, so I'm going to try and make this story as long as possible and I'm going to try and upload in good time, but don't get your hopes up. The chapters will be long or longer than 5000 words at least. **

**I will warn you now that this will be a ShadAmy/ScourAmy fic (don't worry I've already picked who is going to get the girl ;) ) so be ready to have some minor lemon in some chapters, I will rate the story T for now, but I might change it to M if things go out of hand. You hear that! Keep yourselfs in control!**

**Shadow: Like your one to talk…**

**You shut up. Well, that was it and yes you might even get the chance to ask all the characters in this story a question :) If I don't have any ideas that is… hehehe, just some minor one shot fic in the middle or something, still just a warning.**

**Shadow: Do that and your dead.**

**Why?**

**Shadow: It is going to be a question game isn't it?**

… **Nooooooooooooooo, of course not… *Looks away looking suspicious* **


End file.
